Last Night Alone
by kia L Yori
Summary: Junzumi. Songfic to 'Last night' by skillet. "We know you have her!" Screamed my mother's voice. By the sound of it, she had been yelling for a few consecutive hours already. Her voice was shrill but harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I wrote this because lately I've been feeling upset because my grandmother passed away exactly two years ago tommorow, Oct 27th. So I poured all my sadness and stuff into a oneshot. careful, its kind of dark at the beginning. Then it gets almost fluffy.

* * *

**JunZumi - The last night you'll spend alone.**

I awoke to my parents screaming at eachother. It was like this every night. They would wake up in the middle of the night and fight. I cried as they did, they wouldn't hear me over themselves yelling, breaking things and screaming. I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore. I needed to get out of here. I crawled out of bed, not bothering to change out of my pajama shirt and pants. I clung to the tree outside my room window, then my legs left my room as well, and I swung down to the ground. I needed to find somewhere to stay tonight. Maybe longer.

My feet took off running.

_*You come to me with scars on your wrist*_

I knocked on the white door. I begged to god he was home, if he wasn't I couldn't go to anyone else's house. Tomoki lived on the other side of town, Takuya, nd the twins lived in a totally different section of town too, and I hadn't thought far enough ahead to bring money for a train ticket. I knocked again, louder this time.

"Open the door Junpei!" I yelled, sobbing loudly. Finally Junpei came to the door, dressed in White pajamas, looking shocked.

"Izumi, are you alright? Did something happen?" He stood aside and I walked in the door. I nodded, not saying anything. I didn't want to completely cry in front of Junpei, but I couldn't stand holding in everything, not anymore. He grabbed my hands and held them both for a moment. "Tell me what happened, I'll make you some tea." He moved his hands up to my elbows, but stopped in the middle.

"Izumi." He grabbed my hand and flipped my arm over to reveal the soft underside of my arm. He and I both looked upon the scabs forming in straight lines. There was several small lines across my wrist. "Why did you do this?"

"My parents fight every night. In the middle of the night, after they think I'm asleep, they start screaming at eachother, sometimes about me, sometimes just about eachother."

_*You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this*_

"Would you still like some tea?" Jumpei asked cautiously. I nodded.

"They scream and yell and break things. It's been happening since we got back from the digital world." I sobbed harder. The tears were flowing on their own now, I couldn't stop now. It was too late to even think about it. "My father shouts about me and my mother, saying he should've never gotten involved with her, never had me come around."

"Here. It's chamomile, with some sugar. Just the way you like it Izumi." Junpei said as he put down the tea and hugged me. I hugged back, burying my face in his shoulder and crying my heart out.

"They act like it never happens in the daytime. They just pretend everything is fine and dandy. I hate it."

_*I just came to say goodbye*_

"They want to divorce. And my mother wants to move away with me. She wants to leave Japan completely" Junpei looked shocked. "My mother has started hating my father, she hits him, I hear it through the walls every night. I hear her slapping him. Sometimes he'll hit back."

"Izumi. I'm so sorry."

"It's not like you knew."

"Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone else know?"

_*I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine*_

"No one else knows anything about it. This is the first time I've told anyone."

"Will they notice you're missing?" Junpei asked, suddenly worried. I shook my head.

"As long as I get home early enough, no. I didn't change, I didn't do anything, I just left. I didn't even bring my shoes Junpei. They won't check on me. They are always too preoccupied."

_*But I know it's a lie.*_

"I'm sure that's not true. They must love you. They--"

"It's true Junpei! They don't care anymore. My mother loves my father more than she cares for me! She doesn't even talk to me anymore!" I yelled, more tears and sobs racking my body.

"There will always be someone there for you. I promise. Even if it's not me, I promise you don't need to be alone anymore Izumi."

"That doesn't do anything!" I yelled again, pulling my tangled hair. " People say that all the time, but they're just words! They don't mean anything!" I stood up, some of my hair coming out. "Why can't you see Junpei? Words can only be neutral or painful!" I fell to my knees, now scratching the back of my neck, adding more scars with my nails.

"Izumi stop!" Junpei yelled as the back of my neck started bleeding, adding red to my blonde hair.

_*This is the last night you'll spend alone*_

"Stop hurting yourself. Izumi, it's painful to watch." Junpei pleaded, grabbing my scarred wrists.

"I have to! It's all my fault. If I never went to the Digi-world things wouldn't be like this!" I cried. "It would all be better if I never left." Junpei stiffened at this.

_*Look me in the eyes so I know you know*_

"I think you should calm down Izumi. You don't know what you're saying." He said.

"You're right." I said as I took some tea. I raised the cup to my lips. I saw him relax out of the corner of my eye. Junpei was right, the tea was exactly how I liked it. He knew more about me than I had understood.

_*I'm everywhere you want me to be.*_

"How is it?" Junpei asked, reffering to the tea. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Junpei?"

"Yes?"

"I- I don't want to go home yet."

_*The last night you'll spend alone,*_

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Why do my parents hate me?" I asked.

"They don't hate you."

"Yes they do."

"What's not to like?"

"How could anyone put up with me?"

"Easily."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

*I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,*

"Why?"

"Because, you're one of my closest friends. How could I not like you?" I felt like I had weights on my shoulders, sure it was a positive response, but I had really wanted him to say something more.

"Thanks Junpei. I really appreaciate it."

"It's alright." I crawled over to him on the other side of his couch and hugged him. He pat my back. "It's okay now."

I fell asleep on Junpei's shoulder, tears still falling down my face.

_*I'm everything you need me to be.*_

**--Junpei's pov-  
**I stayed there. She was sleeping net to me now, her breathing calm and even. I couldn't help but think about all she had said.

_*Your parents say everything is your fault*_

I have heard from her before when she was ranting that her parents think the littlest things are her fault. Like that they are almost bankrupt.

_*But they don't know you like I know you they don't know *_

It's not like they could prove it.

An besides, how could they think that? They should've thought of money before they even thought of having Izumi.

_*you at all*_

It's their fault she's like this.

_*I'm so sick of when they say*_

Maybe everything she's complained about was true.

_*It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine*_

It wasn't just teenage girl complaints, she really meant it.

_*But I know it's a lie.*_

She should've told someone sooner.

_*This is the last night you'll spend alone*_

Why did she hold it in? It might've gotten better if she told someone about it.

_*Look me in the eyes so I know you know*_

I looked at her tear stained face.

_*I'm everywhere you want me to be.*_

She shouldn't go back to them at all.

_*The last night you'll spend alone,*_

Those people don't deserve to have any children.

_*I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,*_

I held her a little tighter, I was sure it wouldn't be long before I cried.

*_I'm everything you need me to be.*_

"How could you have gotten the impression it was your fault Izumi?" I asked her in a soft voice

_*The last night away from me*_

The tears started coming, and I couldn't hold them back either.

_*The night is so long when everything's wrong*_

I gasped in a quick breath. She didn't deserve the pain she felt.

_*If you give me your hand I will help you hold on*_

I had to do everything I could to make her stay. I couldn't let her go back to that place.

_*Tonight,*_

"You won't be alone anymore. I promise you Izumi."

_*Tonight.*_

"I've cared about you as more than a friend since the day I met you. I'd be an idiot not to help you, even if I didn't love you like I do."

_*This is the last night you'll spend alone*_

"Please just let me care for you. Even if it's only until you heal yourself."

_*Look me in the eyes so I know you know*_

"Izumi, I love you."

_*I'm everywhere you want me to be.*_

"I'll make sure you never have to hear your parent's voices yelling anymore."

_*The last night you'll spend alone,*_

"I'll stop your pain as best as I can. But don't hurt yourself anymore."

_*I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,*_

"I'll never give up until you can truthfully say you're fine."

_*I'm everything you need me to be.*_

"I don't give a damn how long it takes."

_*I won't let you say goodbye,*_

"I will always be there."

_*I'll be your reason why.*_

"And there is no way you'll ever hurt yourself again Izumi, I promise."

_*The last night away from me,*_

Maybe, for now there wasn't any hope, but I wasn't going to give up on her for that.

_*Away from me.*_

Because even though there's no hope so far.

"There will be hope." And maybe, there could be.

But untill then, I'll help.

**I'll continue this if I get more than two people saying I should, but other than that it'll probably stay a oneshot unless three people say I should continue. I HAVE ENOUGH ANGST FOR MORE!**


	2. Stop this now

**Izumi's POV  
** --

I woke up, looked at the clock and gasped. It was _4 in the afternoon_, my parents would kill me. I had slept more last night then I had in at least a year or two. I saw Junpei sleeping quietly next to me, I didn't want to go home at all, even if they would be angry. I couldn't let Junpei sleep on while I left anyway.

I got off the couch and walked into Junpei's kitchen, looking for a kettle. I found it on the table, so I put some water in it and plugged it in. I sat down on the floor as I waited for it to whistle, I shivered a little. I was still in my pajamas, and It was getting kind of cold out. I lowered my face into my hands and cried softly.

_'I hope Junpei doesn't wake up soon._' I thought. _'I feel so bad about last night._' Almost robotically, like as if this was natural, I reached for the cutlery drawer. I used to eat over here a lot, the rest of the gang to. I zoned out. This is always what happens when I do this. I pulled out a non-serrerated steak knife. I cut my wrists slowly, almost reveling in the pain. I zoned in and out of focus repeatedly.

I zoned out so much that I didn't know the kettle was whistling. Before I knew it, Junpei was in the kitchen.

At first I couldn't see him, because I was zoned out, but I got to seeing his face when I focused. He looked hurt, and tried coming towards me.

"Izumi. . ."

"Junpei?" I still couldn't see quite clearly.

"Your arm." I looked down at the arm I was cutting. My arm was resting on my propped leg, and covered in blood from the wrist down. Even my pant leg was drenched, now that I took the time to notice.

"Please put the knife down." He said in a reassuring voice. He was reaching for my head, probably trying to pick me up. He put one hand behind my neck, one arm under my knees, then gently lifted me off his kitchen floor, ignoring the still-screaming kettle.

He set me down beside the bathtub, put my arm inside and the grabbed the showerhead. He set the temperature and turned on the tap, adjusting the hot/cold of the water. After he was satisfied with the temperature, he took my arm and washed off the blood.

I was still zoned out, but not as much as before. I watched the blood flowing from my arm, diluted to a light pink with the water from the showerhead. More and more blood came flowing out.

When Junpei was done, he picked me up and sat me on the couch. He left for a couple seconds to get a first-aid kit. I looked at the knife in my arm, hanging off the couch. I felt it drop from my fingers.

Junpei returned, giving a small sigh as he saw the knife on the floor. He knelt by me, picking my arm up. He inspected the cuts.

"It might sting a little." He said.

"It's alright." I said, speaking for the first time in almost a half hour. He took out some disinfectant and cotton swabs, pouring some disinfectant in the cap of the bottle, then dipping the cotton swab in the cap. I watched as he held my arm carefully, as if it was a small child or a porcelain doll, he then lightly brushed the cotton swab inside the deepest cut.

He was right. It _did _sting, in fact it really burned. He swabbed the rest of the cuts until they were all disinfected and he started wrapping them in gauze.

Once they were all clean and wrapped, he stood up, without saying a word went to shut off the screaming kettle. He poured two cups of tea, both chamomile. Only mine had sugar. I didn't think he was planning to speak, but I was afraid to break the silence.

"Izumi?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"When did it start?"

"The cutting? About a year ago."

"When will it stop?" He sounded like he was betrayed.

"I don't know."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"It's got to stop _now_, Izumi."

"I can't, not yet."

"Izumi! If you don't, you're going to wind up _killing_ yourself!" I looked at my bare feet, seeing the scratches I got as I ran to his house last night.

"I know." I said quietly.

"_Please_, can't you try and stop?" Junpei asked, grasping my shoulders and pleading.

"I can try." I said slowly.

"Izumi, you _have_ to. You _have_ to try and you _have_ to stop." He said. It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

**Okay, I decided to continue it. Just so you know, I don't cut or anything. I just feel upset so I write depressing stories.**

**Agoodcupoftea: I hope I got your username right. I'm sorry you had to go through issues like what I write about. Since you have personal experience, if it's alright for you, could you please help me? I've never been through anything like that, not since before I was born.**


	3. For Agoodcupoftea

**Last Night Alone: Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Agoodcupoftea:** Hiya, sorry I took so long. This chap is for you, okay? I'm sorry I made you think that I gave up on it. How about this, I promise I won't give up on LNA as long as I have 1 fan? You're the one and only reason I continued it, so I really hope you continue to like the story!

**This chapter is for Agoodcupoftea, because they're the only reason I contnued the story. Sorry if this chap isn't as great as the others!**

* * *

I wondered about Junpei's past life. Was it like mine was? Was he hurting himself like I am? Question ran through my mind as I tried to think if he had ever mention anything about his life before the Digi-world.

No. He never had.

"Junpei? What happened in your life before we all went to the digital world?" He looked a little taken aback by my sudden question, but then his expression changed into somekind of unreadable mixture of many emotions. All of them giving off a bad vibe.

"It was the same as it is now." He replied quietly, almost darkly. I shuddered.

"How? Wouldn't something like the digital world change your life?"

"It would've."

"How come it didn't?"

"I don't want to talk about this." And I knew he was right. As I asked each question I could feel him pull farther and farther away.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head. This wasn't how I had planned the conversation to be.

"It's alright Izumi."

"Did you ever do this kind of thing?" I asked, looking at my bandaged wrists. I saw Junpei nod, out of the corner of my eye.

"It wasn't the same." I said. It was more of a statement than a question. Junpei nodded again.

I sighed. It was getting awkward now. It never used to get awkward between any of us, not since we got used to Kouichi.

I was being selfish, a burden to Junpei. I felt so bad. I had to make it up to him, he was blindly trusting me and keeping me safe from my parents, but I just made him help me after I cut myself.

I looked over at him, he looked stressed already. I hadn't even been there for a full day yet, and I was causing him so much stress already. I sighed. This wasn't working out.

If I ever got over this the first thing I would do is help Junpei. I could almost hear Kouichi writing some form of dark poem like this with some stuff like 'Broken wings helping out the broken soul', or 'Whithered roses saving the sweet daisies'. Geez, Kouichi was destined to be a poet.

To be honest, the group had been drifting away from eachother, except for Kouji and Kouichi, they were closer than ever. Takuya babysat Tomoki when his older brother had other things to do, they were all pretty good friends now, Tomoki, Takuya and Yutaka.

I mostly hung around with Junpei and Kouichi, but I still wanted to hang out with the whole group again, just the six of us. To be honest, it was another reason I was depressive.

Junpei looked over at me, and I smiled back. I tried to imagine something happy, like the group all together again.

"What's going through your mind, Izumi?" he asked cheerily, smiling too.

"Not much, I was just thinking of how great it would be if all us Chosen Children got back together and hung out." I explained.

"You miss the Digital World?" He asked.

"Yea, the good old days when we were all still a team and life in both worlds was fun and couldn't be better, no matter how many digimon we needed to defeat."

"Yeah. I wonder if there's a way to go back their and see how it's doing."

"If we can, I want to take one of those digi-tamas home with me."

"Even if it digivolves into a Numemon or something like it?" Junpei chuckled.

"Well, yeah. A digi-tama is a digi-tama, isn't it? After all, the Digital World is like a second home to me." I explained. "It would be like bringing a piece of Italy back to Japan with me. It would seem natural to always have that one thing with me."

"I agree. Maybe I'll call up the others tomorrow and see what happens."

"Why tomorrow?" I asked.

"We had school today."

"We did? Oh geez, I am so dead."

"Why?"

"Whenever I go home, my parents are going to be supremely pissed."

"Yea, I'll bet." He said. "Sorry, Izumi."

"It's not your fault, Junpei. I'm the one who left."


	4. Meet my Mother

**Last Night Alone: Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**agoodcupoftea: **I got your PM! I read all your stories and stuff, I really like them too, I was going to review but my mobile device really can't review. Sorry. I really do like them too. I've gotten a little depressed too though, I'm a lot younger than you! Lol, I'm glad you like the last chap!

**Yasunaru: **I'm glad you like the chapter! Here's the next!

**Grazie to both reviewers, and whoever else reads the story.**

I don't own Digimon, and I'l probably update again tomorrow.

* * *

I sighed. The silence was getting awekward.

"Junpei, don't you need to go to work?" He shook his head.

"They fired me a couple weeks ago." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because you guys all know that if I don't find money soon, I won't get to eat. I didn't want anybody trying to help me with that."

"I know how that feels."

"I figured you might."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons you didn't tell anyone about the cutting and your parents wasn't it?"

"Yeah. A little. Even when I did mention it, no one believed me. Everyone just ignored it."

"I didn't ignore you Izumi, I just didn't know it was this bad."

"It's alright if you ignored me. You don't need to pretend you didn't. I know that hardly anybody listens to the girl in the group."

"_No_. Izumi! I _mean_ it, I wasn't ignoring you."

"_Really_?" I asked skeptically.

"Yea. Why would I ignore you just because you're a girl?"

"Because I'm a girl."

"Come on Izumi, you _can't_ answer the question with the question. It's not the answer."

"I can't help it if you put the truthful answer into the question, Junpei." I stated matter-of-factly. I drank the rest of the tea before hearing a harsh knock on the door.

"Go hide upstairs, Izumi."

"But they'll blame you!"

"You don't want to go back, do you?" I paused for a few minutes.

"Alright." I said as another knock came at the door. I walked upstairs and into Junpei's room, sitting on the bed. I held my breath and put my ear against the wooden floor.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Junpei asked.

"**We know you have her!"** Screamed my mother's voice. By the sound of it, she had been yelling for a few consecutive hours already. Her voice was shrill but harsh.

I lifted my head from the floor and took a breath, terrified they would hear me. I tiptoed out of Junpei's room, and I looked through the top banisters to find my purple-faced father holding Junpei by the collar, shaking him and punching him. I took in a silent gasp.

I was in tears before long. My mother slapped him, grabbing his face and digging her long black nails into it. I saw the blood dripping from some cuts and scratches she had already given him. I grabbed the hair at the back of my neck, ripping it out of my scalp. I could feel the blood and tears mixing around my collarbone as my tears dripped down my face and my blood dripped down my neck, staining my night clothes even further.

After about 15 minutes of Junpei's silence, and my parents torture, they decided to look around the house themselves. I hurried into the hall closet and buried myself in towels on the top shelf. If I knew parents, they would only check the floor and the bottom shelf.

After a while I heard thudding on the stairs, the door opened, and someone peeked in. After a couple seconds they slammed the door shut and went into Junpei's room.

I wanted to jump out of the closet and scream at them to go away, but at the same time I was too scared to breathe. I heard Junpei try and warn my parents to leave him home otherwise he would call the cops.

"**We already_ have_!"** My father screamed.

"**What do you think we did when we saw she was gone?**" My mother screeched.

_'They won't even say my name._' I thought, crying harder. I heard my father punch Junpei agan and then both went downstairs. Junpei followed, but I stayed in the closet.

I heard the front door slam, and Junpei calling for me. I didn't answer but I cried harder.

After a while Junpei came upstairs and heard the noise I was making. When he opened the closet, he looked on the ground, then on the bottom shelf, then he looked at them one by one until he got to the top.

"Izumi, are you alright?" He asked softly.

"They won't even say my name." I coughed out. Junpei moved the towels onto lower shelves and held his arms open for me to fall into. I sat on the edge of the shelf, my weight not affecting the wooden shelves much. I fell and Junpei caught me before hugging me and placing me on the ground.

"It's alright. They don't matter, Izumi. I promise. It will all be okay."

I realized that it wasn't the first time Junpei caught me when I had fallen.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter, I'll probably update again tomorrow.


End file.
